


Got No Faith In Things You Can't See

by Sambomaster



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Jonny is crazy, M/M, Pat is a genius, University of Chicago, but really, but that's nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambomaster/pseuds/Sambomaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it feels like he’s missing an arm, some kind of phantom limb, a ligament he knew existed but can hardly remember, torn away from him out on the ice. He’s missing that spark, that almost telepathic connection—he sees Malkin and Crosby on the ice and feels like he could have that too. Sees Backstrom and Ovechkin. And in his dreams he feels the way it should be, sees the way it should be. A perfection so close and tangible and yet never corporeal. The eighty-eight flies by him, weaving the puck through the defense like they were made of stone, passes to him right on the tape and he just taps it in. Just like that. It’s chemistry. It’s magic.</p><p>It’s something he’ll never have.</p><p>OR Jonny has fucked up recurring dreams of his hockey soulmate, and soulmate in general, Patrick Kane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You said that this is crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This is clearly a work of fiction--in fact, I'm pretty sure there's so much fiction in it that the parts of it that should really be accurate aren't at all.

(removed)

slexenskee (.) dreamwidth (.) org


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry had to do some last minute editing :) I have no beta though :'( so I apologize for the inevitable slew of grammatical errors to be found-I tried my best, honest! I've never been very good with nitpicking, though. Anyway this story really isn't over.. I'm going to want to explore the ending a little more for sure, but it may take a while to get up.

(removed)

slexenskee (.) dreamwidth (.) org


End file.
